


Not About Angels

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Past Abuse, Romance, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse Au. This new world has new rules. The strong survive. The weak die. Yet they still have got to hold onto what little humanity they have left. Harsh situations causes six people to cross paths. *Disclaimer*





	1. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Control-Halsey

Allison didn’t cry when she stared her father in the eyes. They showed his sorrow. His disappointment. Her gun pointed to his skull. It was heavy in her hand, but she kept it steady. He could only give her a sad smile. It was his way of thanking her for saving him like he saved her mother. His wife. Telling her how proud he was of her strength. A chill came over her as she pulled the trigger.

But she didn’t hear the loud bang. All she saw was the bullet piercing his skull. And the blood that splattered on the hard concrete. She relieved him of being turned into one of them. The dead.

This was not the first time she killed. Or watched someone get killed.

Not in the time where the dead walked the earth.

And even a second was not guaranteed.

Nor safety.

Morals did not guide them anymore.

It was survival.

But she would not cry for her loss.

Even now as she faced death. She looked in the man’s hard eyes as he tightened his grip around her neck. He would make her pay for his bloody eye and lip.  She clutched his wrist as her legs dangled in the air, losing strength. Losing her sight.

“You’re gonna pay with your life.” They say when you die your life flashed before your eyes. But not her. She was scolding herself for being so stupid. For letting her guard down as a hunter. For leaving her sisters.

“Noooooo!!!!!!………….” The two heard the shrill scream as everything went black.

“Drop her.” Malia held her gun steady. The middle aged man only turned his head, laughing at the two girls with hardened eyes. One red head and one auburn. They were slender. Too slender. “I said drop her.” Her voice was dark and dripped with venom.

“Tell me why should I? You’re tryna steal what’s mine. This is my warehouse. And everything that’s in it is mine.’” He dropped the brunette on the floor as Lydia ran to her sister. She was unconscious with knife wounds, but she was alive.

Allison just had to be the leader. The one who wanted to carry everything on her shoulders. Like how they were going to survive. The reason they were in this abandoned warehouse was to search for ammunition. And she felt as if she could handle searching for artillery by herself and any danger that came with it. Including a two hundred pound muscular man who stunk of alcohol. They could already tell his intentions……

Malia took the safety off her gun as the man moved slowly towards her. He didn’t know who he was daring. These weren’t victims of the apocalypse. These were women who had to kill their mothers and fathers from turning. And others who wanted to hurt them. Take them. Use them. And they survived because they stayed together. It was what their parents made them promise.

Allison came too. Feeling herself in Lydia’s arms. They were here with her. She looked at Malia stare the man down with her gun aimed.

As the man walked towards her, he gave her a cocky grin. These little girls still had humanity inside of them. He could see it. Which was how he knew she wouldn’t shoot him. They were still scared.

Malia took a soft breath, looking at her sisters. They gave a nod of assurance as the gun went off. The man who was going to kill them was now laying on the ground dead……

She lowered her gun, looking at her sisters. Allison was severely hurt. And she saw no regret in their eyes. Nor Lydia’s. “Can you make it outside?” Allison nodded. Grateful for another minute even with the open wounds on her stomach.

They shouldn’t be like this. Acting normally after what just happened. As if they didn’t take a man’s life. As if he wasn’t anything before the apocalypse. They all were something before this. They were in their last year of college. Worried about petty things. Boys. Gossip. Grades. Sorority Wars.

Now they were worried about food. Clothes. Protection. How much longer could they survive in this town? They were barely making it now. Lydia folded her lips as she smelled Allison’s blood. They prayed walkers weren’t nearby as they exited the abandoned warehouse.

“You think that piece of shit had a car?” Lydia looked at Allison. They should be used to cuts and scrapes by now. And used to being dirty. They had to get her some medical attention before her wounds got infected and the bleeding worsened.

“as arrogant as he was, I’m sure he did.” Malia wanted to go back and put another bullet in his head.

“Allison stay with us.” Lydia commanded as they walked down the road. Her head started to drop. “No. no. no.” Her eyes began to water. She couldn’t lose anyone else. Losing Chris was enough.

“Damnit Allison, stay awake.” Malia yelled as Allison looked up slowly, giving them a sad smile.

“I’m not gonna leave you guys….” She winced.

“Malia.” Lydia pointed to the car on the side of the road.

“I see it.” They rushed.

“hold on Als.” Lydia instructed as they made it to the car. An old fashioned car. One they could jimmy open. Malia took out her pocket knife, placing it in the keyhole as the door opened. Malia placed Allison on the backseat as Lydia looked under the wheel, finding wires.

“Come on. Come on.” The red head played with them as the ignition started.

“There is a clinic up the road. Hopefully we can find something to stop the bleeding and give her stitches..” Lydia prayed.

 “Guys? How much longer?” Allison clutched her stomach as the blood seeped on her hands. She was not going to let that bastard take her with him. The pain was unbearable. And the tears came. But it wasn’t from her wound. It was from everything. The loss of her father and mother. The loss of her future. Their future. “Not long.” Lydia’s photographic memory kicked in as she made a couple of more left turns. “We’re here.” The sad part was how she used to wish traffic didn’t exist. Now she got her wish as she raced down the unfamiliar narrow street.

 They were driven from their home town because of the evacuation. They had made their way through many one-horse towns. And their journey led them to Beacon Hills.

Malia used her shirt, pressing it against her stomach. “You did well Argent. You got a mean right hook.” The three laughed. She wanted to bite her head off for being so stupid. For separating herself from them. It was like she had some death wish. Maybe she did. There were so many unsettling emotions inside of them.

They swung Allison’s arms around their necks as they saw the abandoned clinic. They could hear the distant chant from the walkers. Lydia unsheathed her knife as Malia gripped her gun.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

He ran his hand through his thick dark hair that had grown out. He needed a haircut and a shave. Him and his brothers did. They stared at him, waiting for him speak. It was obvious he had something on his mind. They stood in the basement staring at the large map.

Beacon Hills was becoming overcrowded with walkers. And they had to make the wise decision to leave this town and the good memories with it.

“Scott.” Stiles called his attention. His brother’s steady tone saddened him more. Stiles was no longer the guy who used dry humor to lighten the mood. “It’s ok. We all know what you’re going to say.”

Scott looked at them as they nodded in silent conversation.

“I don’t want to leave either.” Theo rubbed his beard looking at the map, but I want another day. Even if it’s this.”

“Me too.” Scott trailed his finger along the red line. “Deaton figured that if we go up north, then the cold would slow the walkers down.” He thought of his real father who they all wished they could have saved. He wished he could have saved them all. “Maybe we could find a community wherever we end up.”

“Or maybe we can find a community who wants to kill us and take our supplies.” Stiles couldn’t let one minute pass to offer his words.

“There’s strength in numbers.” Scott said. How did he do it? How did he not let this unwaver his soul? Stiles envied him for that.

“Scott. Not everyone is you.” Stiles hated when Scott acted like this. Theo listened to them debate, staring at the map. They were both right. And it was his time to mediate.

“Guys…..” He kept his eyes on the map. “Right now. All we can count on is eachother. We’ve gotten by for one year. Somehow, we’ve figured out how to fight even when we can’t.”

“That’s why we need to find a community. There are still good people in this world.” Scott said. They had to believe that, if they didn’t then all hope was lost.

“And there are also bad.” Theo said. “This new world is turning us emotionless. And we got to realize that walkers aren’t our only threat.”

Scott hated when they talked to him like this. Like he thought this was some video game or just a dream. He knew it wasn’t. He knew the risks everyday he woke up. Took a breath.

“Don’t you guys think I know that…….” Scott yelled. He didn’t mean to yell. “Don’t you guys think I know there is no real right or wrong anymore? That we aren’t really good anymore. That I don’t see us lose ourselves every minute….That I don’t see their blood our hands.” They averted their eyes.

The hardest part of being a leader was being strong for everyone around him. But who would be strong for him?

“Scott….” Stiles hugged him. “You have to forgive yourself. We do. You did what had to be done.” Scott hugged him back, wishing he was pragmatic.

“We all did.” Theo touched his shoulder. Everyday, they relived their wrongs.

“I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to.”

His dear mother told him to. She put the gun in his hand. Forcing him to hold it against her skull. He couldn’t do it. And Stiles knew it. So he volunteered to do. They made a pact. To never let them turn. Melissa told him no. It was Scott’s responsibility………

“Melissa was a mother to all of us.” Theo said. “And Deaton and Stilinski were all we knew.”

 _Click_ They paused at the door opening.

“What was that?” Scott gained his composure as they gripped their weapons. “Come on.” They headed upstairs. Not really thinking about the possibility they could be outnumbered. All they had were a rifle, a machete and a glock.

Walkers had already taken their families. Their lives. People weren’t going to take this place from them…….

“Guys. We wait. And watch.” Scott ordered as they gripped their weapons.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Lydia and Malia laid Allison down on the medical table. She hissed in pain. Her forehead was sweaty and the foul stench of blood was in the air. The two searched cabinets, finding peroxide and other antiseptics.

Allison felt the tears fall. She didn’t want to leave them. She couldn’t. Not that it was her choice. But she was so tired……….

“Allison, stay with us.” Lydia’s plea was desperate as she searched through the cabinets.

“Lyds. What are we searching for?” Malia screamed. Both were oblivious the low steps in the hallway. The three boys held their weapons.

“A cautery pen. We have got to stop her bleeding. It’s a surgical tool. It’s much safer than burning a blade and putting it against her blood vessels……..”

“what does it look like?” Malia kept searching.

“Like a thermometer or an epi pen.” The footsteps were light. Barely even there.

The girls stopped, gripping their weapons. Allison prayed her sisters could handle whatever it was. Lydia hid behind the book case in the corner. Malia was on the side of the door. Ready for it to open.

Theo approached the room carefully, opening the door as he felt himself being slung on the floor along with his machete being thrown to the other side of the room. A girl straddled him, aiming her gun in his face. His light grey eyes were cold. Her hazel eyes were dark. And if he moved, she would shoot him. Under any other circumstances, he would be grateful knowing her face was the last thing he would see. She was gorgeous. Despite the dirt on and sweat on her cheeks.

“Don’t move.” Another red head girl came from the corner, placing her knife against his throat. The cold steel was slowly piercing his skin. Her green eyes were darker than his own.

No way were they going to let him hurt them.

“Theo.” Scott and Stiles ran to room. Aiming their guns at the two girls. One straddling him. The other ready to slit his throat.

“Get off of him.” Scott threatened as the two girls looked at the gruff men. His gun pointed at them. They didn’t budge. Stiles took the safety off his rifle.

“My friend said get off of him.” The man with amber eyes threatened. They all didn’t know what to think of the other. Until they heard Allison’s wince……..

Quickly, the girls ran to their friend as the men put down their weapons slowly.

They were clearly mistaken. They just wanted to help their friend. The brunette was in severe pain.

“Lydia…. What do we do?” Malia asked as the genius wiped her tears. If her friend died, it would be their fault for not protecting her.

“Do you guys have a cautery pen?” Lydia asked. Biting her tongue. Her intellect was so high, she forgot that she needed to put things in layman’s terms. “It’s….”

“We know what it is…..” Stiles watched the brunette try to hang on. The three men searched the cabinets, eventually finding the instrument. “Here.” He handed it to Scott who went to the table. Lydia and Malia held their sister’s hand as he sterilized the tool with peroxide.

Theo and Stiles searched for more gauze and cotton balls.

“Do you have surgical thread?’ Lydia asked. Stiles only nodded. This girl was extremely smart.

Scott put on the disposable gloves. He had watched Deaton and Melissa do this.

“Scott do you know what you’re doing?” Theo asked.

“Yeah. But I need everyone out.” The two looked at eachother. They just met these guys under the harshest conditions. How could they trust their sister in his hands?

“Guys. Come on.” Stiles pleaded as they still didn’t move. He reached for the strawberry’s arm as she jerked it away.

“Don’t touch me.” She had every reason to say that. He nodded.

“Look you don’t have any options. You have got to let my brother save your friend. He can do it. But you’re hindering him right now.”

Allison laid on the metal table. Her eyes searching who ever this man was. She was scared. And he sensed it. He reached for her hand, squeezing it softly. It almost made her believe she could feel again.

“Lydia. Malia. Go.” Allison was able to muster. She looked into Scott’s eyes.

“You’re gonna be fine.” He assured.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The four stood in the hallway. No introduction exchanged. It was understood. This was only for now. Stiles and Theo could not overlook how malnourished they were. They could hear there growling stomachs from over here.

“Should we trust this?” Theo whispered to Stiles.

“We can hear you asshole.” Malia stated.

“this coming from the girl who attacked me….” He spat back.

“What were we supposed do. Wait for you to kill us?” Malia said. Lydia kept her hand on her sister’s wrist. Stiles kept his on Theo’s shoulder.

“You were the two who broke in on us? How were we supposed to know?”

“Guys shut up.” Lydia said firmly. “We can have this conversation about mistaken intent later. Right now Allison is on that medical table. And we are trusting her in the hands of….” Lydia began to breath deeply.

“Allison is going to being fine.” Malia assured. The two boys admired their loyalty.

“Scott was a pre-med major.” Stiles tried to assure the strawberry blonde.

“Good to know, but pre-med is not like the real thing.” Malia spat.

“You are so ungrateful.” Theo shut her down.

“If Allison’s condition gets worse, you will all pay.” She threatened, trying to keep the tears from falling. The three men did not know what they had gone through. What they will still go through.

“What you need to be saying is thank you for helping my friend.” Theo said.

“Out of anyone to trust, it should be him.” Stiles said. “He’s determined and he still hasn’t let this change him. Trust him.” Stiles assured the strawberry blonde. His conviction convinced them both.

“Allison better ok.” Malia’s tone softened some.

“Look. I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” He put himself in their predicament. “This is Theo Raeken. And that’s Scott McCall with your friend.”

What kind of names were Stiles and Theodore? Malia shook her head. Still not giving their names.

 “What is the point of introducing ourselves. After this, we are all gonna go our own separate ways?” Lydia said. They all knew she was right.

Thirty more minutes past as the girls sat across from the boys. Their weapons gripped. Both waiting for one of them to make a move. They stood up as Scott entered the hallway. A light smile on his face.

“Allison is fine. She’s stitched up but good.” Malia and Lydia could not take his word. They walked past him, smiling at their sister sleeping. They rubbed her forehead, kissing her cheek.  Lydia lifted her shirt to make sure the stitches were done well.

“My mother was a nurse. She taught me everything I know in edition to my courses.” Scott informed them.

“Thank you.” Malia finally said, giving Lydia a certain look. The red head began to move Allison’s legs off the table.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked. He didn’t know if they were acting strong or stupid. The fact that they didn’t expect handouts made them admire them more.

“We’re leaving.” Malia answered.

The boys only looked at each other. They couldn’t let them do that.

“Stay.” Theo meant it. Despite this girl nearly killing him, she had a good heart. She deserved another chance to live another day. They were starved.

“Why?” Malia caught his light eyes. She actually regretted her actions.

“Because your friend needs rest.” Scott stared at the sleeping brunette. The way she trusted him. He couldn’t let them go out there.

“We aren’t mad. We understand.” Lydia avoided Stiles’ pleading eyes. “Thank you.”

Stiles being himself was trying to figure out a way to make them stay. He couldn’t. Despite their bodies telling them they couldn’t survive much longer. Their minds were stronger.

“So let’s make sense of this.” Stiles began. “You two are going out there in this state. Bringing your friend in it.”

“We’ve made it alone all this time. We don’t need help.” Malia said.

“You guys can stay with us at least until she heals.” Scott said.

“So that’s why.” Lydia panicked. “Because you helped us. You want us to return the favor.” She misconstrued his words. Her hands began to shake as Malia gripped it. Stiles read her emotions. So did the others. No wander she didn’t want to be touched.

“Never.” He only said. Malia still didn’t know if they could be trusted. They had run into so many trusting eyes. Eyes that were only an illusion. “We just want you girls to be safe.”

“No.” The girls wanted to take their chances.

The men did nothing but stand in front of the door. If they let them go out there like this, they wouldn’t be good people.

“Let us pass.” Lydia bald her fists. Malia held her wrist.

Scott took a deep breath, approaching them slowly.

“We aren’t going to hurt you guys. But you three need food. And somewhere to sleep. At least for the night. Can we at least make that compromise?”

Lydia and Malia exchanged glances. Their egos were too strong, but not as strong as their bodies telling them that they needed rest.

The two looked at them, eventually nodding.


	2. A World Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A World Alone- Lorde

Lydia and Malia felt weak for having to admit they needed more of their help. This was a blessing. A symbol that there was hope in all of this. A reminder that maybe they should keep fighting. But they couldn’t allow themselves to see it like this.

They did not want to be beholden to any man. And they would fight if necessary. Malia laid the blankets down as Lydia rubbed Allison’s forehead. Eventually moving in the corner, holding herself. She didn’t know if it was her past making her see the gruff men like this or their new reality. It just gave people an excuse to give in to their impulses.

Just like the middle-aged man who hurt her. His menacing eyes were engrained in her mind. His harsh voice…If Chris, Allison, and Malia hadn’t gotten there…. What if that could have happened to Allison? She wouldn’t want her sister go through this. She wasn’t the same person. And she didn’t know if she could ever be.

“We won’t let it happen again.” Malia promised. Lydia knew they had no control of others’ actions.……

She felt dizzy as her mind drifted. She rested her head on Malia’s shoulder as Scott entered the room. He said nothing as he sat their plates in front them. Allison was resting in the corner on an old mattress.

“I hope you guys like it.” Scott rubbed the back of his head as they looked at the deer meat. Their stomachs were growling loudly. Should they eat it? What was their luck of actually finding people they could trust?

TWTWTWTWTWTW

“They still aren’t eating it?” Scott folded his arms as they stood in the other room.  The kerosene light glowed in the room.

“not like you can blame them.” Stiles licked his lips. “Can you imagine what they have been through?” He thought of Lydia’s reaction. He would never force himself on a woman like that. None of them would.  Her eyes were waiting. Expecting that from them.

“I know.” They paused. It was even harder to be a girl in this time. “But hopefully, their need to eat will overpower their distrust for us.” Scott deduced. “They are definitely strong. And they know how to use their weapons.”

“That’s for damn sure.” Theo ran his hands over the little cut on his neck. “Malia was going to kill me without hesitation. So was Lydia. They all could still kill us…..” He had been around Stiles too long. But it did have to be said.

“They could though.” Stiles said. Not knowing the girls were eavesdropping outside their room. They were curious to what else this place held. How long had they been staying here? And then it donned on them that it wasn’t their business to know that. That they would be gone tomorrow. “I mean who’s to say they might act out because of PTSD.”

“They said they would stay for one night. But we all know they need to stay longer.” Theo said. He didn’t know what was making them be so welcoming, despite the latter possibility being discussed.

“Allison needs two weeks at least.” Scott thought of her kind eyes. “So do they. We got enough water and meat to spare so that’s good.”

“So how are we going to convince them to stay longer? Chain the doors?” Stiles didn’t know if he was being sarcastic or serious. Maybe both. The two said nothing. “You’re right. They could probably jimmy it open.”

“They will be leaving tomorrow.” Theo said.

“Yeah. And there is nothing we can do about it.” Scott hated how harsh the reality was.

So did Lydia and Malia. But it was true. Tomorrow, the three of them would be on their own. Even if they knew they couldn’t make it out there. There was a part of them that wanted to stay, take advantage of having a roof over their head again. But….They couldn’t. They couldn’t afford to build any new relationships.

“So then, after that. We head up north?”

“That’s the plan.” Malia and Lydia looked at each other. At least they had a plan. North was a perfect direction. Why hadn’t they thought of that? Because they were dying to eat. Even now, they were still hungry.

The meat was delicious. Anything was delicious after not having anything to eat for weeks.

“Scott I wanted to apologize earlier. For accusing you of being naïve. When you aren’t. You’re better than me that’s all.” Stiles said. “What you did for Allison. It’s why you are you.” Their friendship reminded them of theirs. Their concern seemed genuine.

“But we need your way of thinking too Stiles. Don’t forget that. It’s not like you are wrong. They could still decide to kill us. Or attempt to. And not because of PTSD because they want what’s ours. And if it comes to it.”

“It’s us.” The three let the words hang in the air.

Malia and Lydia came into the room. Their hardened eyes matched theirs.

“We aren’t going to kill you.” Lydia said.

“Do you really mean that?” Scott asked.

“Yes. After what you did for Allison. For us…..It wouldn’t be right.” The red head had to get used their intense stares on them. But this wasn’t from lust. It was curiosity. And they were curious about them too.

“How did Allison get hurt?” Scott asked. The boys noticed his intrigue for the archer. Malia looked at Lydia, asking with her eyes if it was ok. She nodded. Stiles saddened at this. This was just a reminder of how they lived in perpetual danger.

“We were running low on ammunition and headed to this abandoned gun club hoping to find something. When we went there, she told us to split up. She thought she could handle it. Turns out there was a guy there.”

 “She was able to hold her own for a little bit…and it came down to….” Lydia’s voice cracked.

“You or him.” Stiles finished. She could only nod. He understood. They all did.

“Well you got her here at the right time. We are running low on ammo too.” Scott offered.

“We can see that.” Malia said. “But at least you have this. So many people have stolen from us. Weapons…..” Her voice broke.

“Well. We aren’t like them.” Scott didn’t let her finish. “And I’m sure you guys overheard our conversation.” The two nodded.

“It’s nice of you guys to even do that.” Lydia attempted to give them a light smile. It didn’t feel right on her face. “But we got it. And to be honest. We’ve been on our own for some time now………”

“Thank you, but we will take our chances.” Malia said.

“Yeah. Take your chances at being stupid.” Theo said, earning her threatening eyes. He always had to be combative towards her. It was only fair considering how she almost killed him. God, but still, she wanted to punch him….

“Stupid gets you killed.” Stiles said, not realizing he was in the presence of a genius. Malia knew her sister was about to explode.

“There is nothing stupid about us leaving. We don’t know you. Minutes ago, you just accused us of trying to kill you.” Lydia found his whiskey colored eyes. “It’s not stupid for us to depend on what we know….”

“Let’s talk about that.” Stiles battled her. “We know, you girls are malnourished. That Allison is hurt severely. And that you girls are still hungry. You need help. Let us help. We want to……”

“At what price?” Lydia felt herself being pulled back in the alleyway that night….. She felt the tears form in her eyes. She used all her might to keep them from falling. Stiles and the others saddened as he lowered his voice.

“At nothing. We don’t know what happened to you guys. But we have an idea.” Her shoulders stiffened. “We aren’t like whoever hurt you.“ He wished Lydia could look him in the eyes. He wanted to see those beautiful green eyes again.

 “So basically you see us as these little girls who need a savior.” Malia rubbed Lydia’s back. Theo hated how this girl was so blind.

“No damnit.” Theo said. “We see you a people who take care of yourselves. You three apparently have the strength of any man. Even at your weakest.”

“It’s impressive.” Scott said. “And we honestly want to help.” The men waited for them to make up their minds.

“Alright. We will stay.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Allison woke up slowly with her crossbow beside her. Her wounds weren’t infected, but she resembled a rag doll. She ran her hands along the several binded wounds. It had been a while since she slept on a mattress. Her sisters and her were alive one more day. That was the only silver lining from when the world turned to this. It made you not take life for granted. She stood up, seeing her sisters sleep on blankets in different corners. She walked to Lydia, kneeling beside her. Maybe tonight, she wouldn’t have a nightmare.

Walking to Malia, she saw her knife was clutched tightly. As she walked in the hallway, she saw the three men sleeping in the other room. She made light steps, hating her stomach growling. She was able to get a good look at the unlikely doctor. He was very handsome. But it was his eyes that stood out to her. They reminded her of what life used to be. They were sincere. Humane.

“You’re finally up.” His voice startled her as she gripped her Chinese daggers out of instinct. Scott sat up, ignoring her defensive stance. Only standing up, giving her a signal to follow him.

Should she? He saved her life, but that didn’t mean she owed him. Scott noticed she wasn’t following him, so he brought the food to her.

She only stared at the meat. Scott didn’t take offense as he took a piece eating it. She was still debating whether she should.

“Eat.” He offered. “Please.” She nodded, sitting down on the floor. Devouring it. She didn’t know how hungry she was until she tasted it. “Here is some water.” He put the cup in front of her.

“Thank you.” She was quiet. And beyond gorgeous. Her thick dark hair cascaded down her back…..now was not the time. “We will be out your hair tomorrow.”

“How about in thirteen more days?” He said. And she couldn’t argue. She was so tired. Physically. Emotionally. This wasn’t who she used to be. She didn’t give up. She always believed in a good battle…..”We have enough rations. So don’t worry about it.” His eyes fell on her daggers.

“Never seen a girl with Chinese daggers I suppose.” She chewed slowly.

“No. I haven’t. That’s a nice crossbow you had too. Were you an archer before all of this?”

“No.” She only answered. She still couldn’t let her defenses down.

“Were you in med school?”

“No. Almost.” he simply said. “Your sisters were really worried about you. I heard their conversations while I was operating on you. I’m glad I was able to help.”

“Me too. Why did you?” She cocked her head to the side. His voice was not hard, but comforting. For his sake, this better not be a trap. She still had tricks up her sleeve.

“Because it was the right thing to do.” She only nodded. That answer would have sufficed back then. But now, she still couldn’t trust it. But his eyes were unyielding. There was a certain sadness in them. Like her. Like them all. He had lost so much.

“I get that. It’s the right thing to want to protect your family. Malia and Lydia are all I have left. And I have so much experience with weapons. They trusted me to lead them. And I don’t know if I can do that anymore Scott…” She said it before she realized.

“They told me what happened.” He didn’t know if should protect himself from her. Her fist clenched as he prepared himself for the impact, but it didn’t come.

“I figured. I don’t know what made me go off like that. Maybe I wanted to die. Maybe I missed my parents so much. I wanted to see them again. It’s like I go back and forth. I have my sisters. Yet I want I had before. I’m being tested. And I don’t know how you can be this way.”

“I am like you. I just keep moving because I don’t know how to stop. I’m stubborn.” She took a deep breath. “It’s like that for me to. For all of us. Losing our loved ones. Not knowing who to trust. Being so afraid to live…..”

“How do you do it Scott? Have this calmness about it. I was a freakin hunter before this and I’m losing that passion to keep going.”

“We’ve all been there. And the only thing that keeps me going are my friends. My brothers. The memories of my mother.” He saddened at her shivering. Taking his blanket, he placed it around her shoulders. She thanked him with his eyes.

“it hurts too much to think about my father. What he did for me and my sisters to survive.” He wiped her tear away. Surprised she would let him touch her like this. He gently rubbed her cheek. Quickly removing it. “He was supposed to have survived us all.”

“All of our families were. When it first happened, I thought a cure would be found. Deaton, my mentor. My real father even tried to discover if anything could slow the effects. He didn’t make it though.” Scott handed her some more meat.

“I don’t want to die.” Allison said. “But I……” She took a deep breath. “But I hate how I have no control over that. And that if I died, my sisters were going to have to find some way to move on.”

“Then let them be your reason to live because you’re theirs.” He gave her a genuine light smile.

“ **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW** ” Allison knew Lydia’s shrill scream.

“O God.” Allison ran to her. As Stiles and Theo woke up, grabbing their weapons.

“It’s Lydia.” Scott informed.

Malia rubbed her shoulder as Lydia curled in ball. They were all in the room watching her. She didn’t mean for this to happen. A year had passed and she still felt him. Save his hardened face……

“I’m fine you guys.” The men knew nightmares all too well.

“You can’t be fine screaming like that.” Stiles said.

“Look. I said I’m fine. Just because we agreed to stay here doesn’t mean I owe you every single detail of my life. I said I’m fine.” She spat. She didn’t mean to lash out at him like that. It was unfair and harsh.

Stiles only stood there. His eyes never leaving hers. Eventually, she looked away. It was like he had this ability of knowing what she was thinking.

“She’s fine.” Malia reassured. Theo knew that was a lie.

“We got it.” Scott was reluctant to leave as Allison pleaded with her eyes. He only nodded, pulling his brothers with him. 

Lydia took a deep breath. She hated their concerned eyes. She wanted to scream. She got up, pacing.

“Lydia?” Allison began.

“Stop it. Stop. I don’t need to be coddled. I survived the most traumatic thing anyone could possibly endure. And I’m not ashamed of that.” She stopped.

“Then why don’t you want us to care? You nearly bit off Stiles’ head.”

“Because I don’t want any more sympathy. I’m not a victim. I’m a survivor. And you two seem to forget that too.”

“That is not true and you know it.” Allison thought back to that night, seeing that man……..Lydia knew she was right. It was the fact that she never emotionally healed. It was Chris and them who saved her. Trained her to fight.

“I’m the smart one. I’m the one who is not supposed to be impulsive. I should have known it would have happened……”Lydia shook her head. She was searching for food throughout the old abandoned buildings in her hometown. She should have been aware of her surroundings.

“Lydia, it wasn’t your fault. And you have got to stop blaming yourself.” Allison held her.

“And hating yourself.” Malia said. “Because we don’t. We never will. You have to believe us.” She hugged her. Unbeknownst to them, the boys were eavesdropping.

“It’s hard not to.” Lydia cried in their arms. “It’s hard not to replay moment in my mind.”

“Lyds.” Malia held her hand. “Repeat after me. It wasn’t your fault.” Lydia looked to Allison who nodded. They were backbone.

“It wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t my fault.” One day she would believe it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Four days had passed. And they were all hesitant towards each other. Picking their words carefully. Observing each other’s mannerisms. Malia was the natural born fighter. Anytime she thought there was threat, she was ready. Lydia was the curious one. Always thinking. Always knowing. Allison was the level-headed one. The men also couldn’t help but notice how beautiful they were. Now that they were eating more, color returned to their cheeks…..

Malia put the blanket over Allison. They literally had to force her to get some sleep. She was making it her duty to make sure Lydia was sleeping well during the night. And they hated that she felt she had to sacrifice herself for them. Always.

She could never forget the day she met them at the evacuation camp. She just lost her mother, sister and father. And she was lost in the sea of people trying to desperately survive. But Allison saved her with her smile. Offering a hand to her. Making her believe she had to live for her family now.

As she walked through the hallway, she noticed Theo gripping a wooden staff. This man was so hard to case. Unlike Scott who was the sweet one and Stiles the weird one. And she hated every time their eyes met. He was like her. There was this vulnerable side to him that he…..

“Are you going to keep staring at me?” Theo caught her attention. “I’m not going to use this on you or your sisters.” She rolled her eyes at his remark.

“You’d be a fool if you did.” She folded her arms. He smirked at her confidence, knowing himself, she was right. “So what are you doing?”

“Going to go hunting for deer and squirrel.” He grabbed some bullets and his silencer.

“I’m coming.” Malia volunteered herself as he only looked at her. “Look if I stay in this house one more day, I am going to lose it. Besides, I got to do this.” She held him with her determined eyes. This woman was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She had this fight in her that he admired.

“now who’s got a staring problem.” Malia rubbed the back of her neck as he led the way. She was not one to lie to herself. He was definitely attractive. And like her, he didn’t back down from a fight.

Their legs carried them to the woods behind the animal clinic. Both kept their guard up, observing their surroundings of numerous trees and fallen leaves.

“Stay close to me.” They viewed the grotesque walkers caught in the animal traps. The arms reaching out to them. Now they were used to their grey skin and discolored eyes. Malia took her knife, stabbing each one in forehead as Theo pulled their bodies from the traps.

“It’s pretty genius.” Malia said. “Your defense system.”

“Yeah. Scott’s mom, Stiles’ dad and his mentor Deaton, helped set it up.” She noticed his pain. Little by little they offered personal information. “We surround the clinic with them to deflect out scents.”

He was so tired of losing people he called family. And slowly, the more he was around these women, he was getting used to them. And he hated it. Emotions got you killed. But before this, he wished he had a family who wanted him…..

“So, do you all know where each trap is?” She watched him drag more dead bodies.

“Yeah.” The two kept walking the path, hoping to find something. They both couldn’t get over this curiosity for each other. Their eyes fell on the walker approaching them. Theo took his staff, expertly tripping him, shoving it in his head as it fell to the ground.

“How many people are we going to lose before this is all over?” Malia asked, staring at the leaves. “The deer are over here.” She pointed as he looked at her with confusion. “I can track. My dad taught me.”

“O.” He said, following her. “It takes lots of patience but it definitely pays off.” He only nodded. “That’s why I came with you. Because being here helps me be close to him. I never thought that he wouldn’t be here with me.” She took a deep breath. “He was such a good man. Always attentive to what I said and how I said it. He definitely understood me more so than my mom. But I loved her even when we fussed” She laughed at their petty arguments. “All the time. But I lived for that, because I knew she would be there. And she just wanted to protect me and my little sister.” The wished he had that solid foundation.

“At least you have a memory. Better than me being bounced for foster home to foster home. Dealing with broken wrists and busted lips.” Malia frowned as he shrugged off her concern. “I’m fine.” They both knew that was a lie. “That’s why I’m so protective of Scott and Stiles. They are the only family I got left. They made me see that I do matter in some way.”

“And just like me with Lydia and Allison, you will do whatever it takes to keep them safe.” He could only nod.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia looked at the bookshelf in the medical room. Deaton was a great mind and most likely one hell of a veterinarian. She wished she could have met him. The books ranged from both human to animal anatomy. He was obviously aware of how to save both lives. She ran her fingers down each spine. It had been so long since she had read. Since her passion for knowledge could be felt again. Her eyes fell on a white book, pulling it off the shelf, she sat on the medical table.

These were his medical notes. However, he didn’t get to finish them. According to him, one could live after a bite, but only if the appendage was cut off. She folded her lips reading the suggestions of the virus’ affects and what could have caused it.

It wasn’t as if the thoughts hadn’t crossed her mind as well. Perhaps it was medicine used to treat cancer that was replicated wrong. Closing the book, she put it on the shelf. She prayed Malia was safe. Even Theo. She checked up on Allison, kissing her forehead. They were right.

She had to stop blaming herself. She remembered Chris, shooting him in the head without thought. She didn’t even know his name. In that moment, she knew she was meant to be with them. That she was going to learn more than just numbers. And she did.

She looked through the rooms. Scott was most likely in the basement. Trying to plan what way the men would travel after two weeks were up. Stiles was probably, working on his radio. He was determined to make it work. Trying to see if he could establish some kind of communication with anyone else. Finding him, she walked slowly as his eyes fell on her.

“Try this frequency.” She adjusted the antenna, pressing the button as nothing was heard. Finally, she started to speak to him. For some reason, it took her longer to talk to him, that Scott and Theo.

 Was it too naïve to think that someone would eventually pick up? Stiles set the mike down as she shrugged her shoulders. Like her, he had this undying passion for knowledge. He reached for his screwdriver, opening the olden device.

“I just got to realize that no one will ever answer.” He should be used to disappointment. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, realizing how hard it was for her do that.

“There are more people out there. This doesn’t prove there aren’t. I mean. Look at how we found you guys.” She quickly moved her hand from his back. He only nodded. Still not knowing how to act around her. He swore, he felt her eyes on him. It was like he was this puzzle that she was trying to figure out.

Lydia knew she had to give more than words of encouragement. Her sisters were right. They just cared about her. And she saw the same look in his eyes for her. “Stiles. I…..” She couldn’t even address what she felt right now…

“It’s ok Lydia. Just take care of yourself.” He tried to make it easier for her.

“No. It’s not, because I can’t keep hurting people who are my…friends.” She folded her lips. Could she call them that? Friends would just make it harder for them to leave. “I just……”

“I can’t say I know what you are going through or what you will continue to go through. But I know emotional pain that won’t go away. My mom died at a young age and I did my best to still carry her with me. Even now. And my dad died of this madness plus a broken heart.”

“I just am trying so hard to exist. Maybe then I can learn to actually live again.” She distanced herself a little. It was an odd feeling wishing she could touch him again. His gorgeous eyes found her again, perhaps reading her mind again.

“When you find that answer, maybe you can help me.” She could only nod, her eyes falling on the radio again. Stiles had to stop himself, he didn’t want to scare her away. But she was stunning. Her strawberry blonde hair was vibrant. And her lips….. He distanced himself, even more.  

She felt it to, but ignored it.

“you know. We should find some walkie talkies.” She tried to cut the tension. “Since it’s more of us and Malia and Theo are out on a run. We can’t just assume that everything will go well.” He said.

“But with a walkie talkie, it means electricity to charge them.”

“I can do that.” Lydia said.  He looked at her with confusion. “Find some way to produce electrical currents. I’ve been studying the fuse box. We can find parts for that too.” How smart was this girl?

“Well then? Let’s get planning.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Lydia. Malia.” Allison shot up, not seeing them in the room. She took a deep breath at Scott’s eyes. He handed her some aleve as she expected. It was probably expired by now. But anything helped. Her wounds were not as sore as before. Finally.

“They are fine. Lydia is in the basement with Stiles. They are making a list of supplies that we need. And Malia and Theo are hunting.”

“O.” She handed him back the water.

“so what are you doing?”

“Making sure that you don’t do something to tear your stitches.” He sat beside her on the old mattress. “Lydia redressed your bandages while you were sleep. She’s smart as hell.”

“You have no idea.” Allison stood up slowly, stretching. She began to move her arms in a synchronized manner. Grateful she wasn’t as sore. Now maybe she could help carry her weight around here.

Scott watched her agile movements. This girl was fully equipped to tackle this world, and he wasn’t. She turned to look at him, pulling him off the mattress. She was sure, he could fight. But there was a difference between fighting and a discipline form of fighting.

“I take it, you aren’t familiar Jui Jitsu.” He shook his head. She placed him in front of her. “Try to block this punch.” Her fist formed, rushing towards his head at a fast pace which he easily blocked. “Nice.” She nodded her head in approval.

“I know a little something.” The two found themselves smiling.

“Now, try to do the same thing, but throw me on the ground.”

“Allison, your stitches.” He said.

“Scott, I can repair my own stitches. Right now. I need this. Please.” He nodded, catching her punch, feeling, his legs buckling as he fell to the floor. The hunter stood, looking down at him as this laugh escaped her lips. His too.

“So now I’m your punching bag.” She gave him a cocky grin.

“Not my fault you can’t fight.” Her mischievous eyes sparkled, making him blush.

She offered her hand as he took it, pulling her down with him. She squealed as her hands landed on his chest.

“Guess you didn’t see that.” His eyes caught hers as they heard the door open. Quickly removing themselves from eachother.

“We didn’t catch a deer, but we got some squirrels.” Malia and Theo saw the two with light blushes. Did they ruin something?

“Good.” Allison said. “It gives us something different to eat tonight.” She took the dead squirrels from their hands.

“Let me show you where to put them.” Scott guided her as Theo and Malia stood alone. He placed his hands in his pocket, trying to be subtle. Trying to find some way to spend more time with her.

“So when are you going to teach me how to track?”

“I guess right now.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott took the squirrels from her hand. He couldn’t help but notice how her hair framed her gorgeous face. Or how her laugh was beautiful to hear. He wanted to make her smile again. And then it hit him that this was a mistake. Letting them stay. Being pulled in by her eyes so quickly. He couldn’t afford to feel this.

“What’s wrong?” She prepared her pocket knife.

“Nothing.” He distanced himself from her. And she noticed. Did she scare him?

“Then why are you acting like that?”

“I’m not acting like anything.” He grabbed the knife from her, beginning his task. This was not like him. Before this, he was able to give into his emotions so easily. But what was the point? It wasn’t like they could actually be something?

They couldn’t grow together. Start a family. It had been a while since he’d even seen a baby. A toddler for that matter. And why did Allison erupt such thoughts within him?

Allison frowned at him. It was like he had changed into this unrecognizable person. His eyes were colder. His shoulders were stiff. Whatever was bothering him, he had to tell her. They were still friends, right?

“Scott.” He refused to answer her.

“Scott.” Still nothing. She only grabbed his hands, taking the blade and dead meat from his hand. “Please look at me.” He made the mistake of doing so. Her dark eyes were beautiful and deep.

“What is it that you aren’t telling me?” he tried to keep his guard up. “I don’t like to see you like this. This isn’t the same sweet guy who saved my life.”

“We all have different sides.” He somehow broke her gaze, trying to grab his knife back. She pulled it away from him.

“So this is the asshole side.” Allison shook her head.  Still nothing.

No. This was the side that he didn’t want to get hurt and he didn’t want to get close to her even more because his feelings he already had weren’t good for them.

“Fine.” Allison walked off. “You want to be alone. Be alone.” She walked off. Angry. Angry that this guy she had known for four days was distancing himself from her. The more she thought about it, the more it didn’t make sense. Why did she care so much about him?  

Why didn’t that scare her? Why couldn’t she turn her emotions on and off like her father? He claimed she was the better hunter because of that. But that was a lie. They both knew she was too soft.  Heart wasn’t what helped you survive.

 But right now, hers was telling her that she would never meet a pair of eyes as beautiful as his.


	3. Smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smother-Daughter

“These were my dad’s. They are pretty shot now.” Stiles handed her the walkie talkies. Of course they needed more, but this was a start. Stiles took the screwdriver, opening both devices. Lydia only stared at the intricate circuitry.  “He was a sherrif. A damn good one at that. Everyone respected him. And he….. he just loved his family. Like Scott.”

“Better than my dad for sure. Even my mom.” She admitted, playing with the little wires. “Her and I didn’t always see eye to eye.”

“Because of your intellect?” She nodded.

“And because of her self-absorption. Which I inherited from her but I outgrew it. I wasn’t able to be like you guys. I couldn’t kill my mother. I wasn’t strong enough yet. We were running, trying to make it to the evacuation camp together. And out of nowhere the walkers came, grabbing her. And she pushed me out their way. It was the most selfless thing she had ever done for me.” Stiles slowly placed his hand on hers, gently holding it. She gave him a little nod.

It was odd how all these men had hurt her in the past. Broken her. Starting with her father. And here was Stiles not expecting anything from her. His touch did not hurt her. It was his way of giving her comfort.

“You ok?” He bit his lip. “I mean. I know you aren’t ok. None of us are. But do you want me to leave you alone?” He didn’t mean to cross boundary if he did. When it came to his brothers, he had all the answers. But when it came to a strawberry blonde with insurmountable intellect, he was clueless.

“No.” She took a breath. “It’s nice to talk to you. To exchange ideas.”

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

_Thunk_

They looked to the window. It was a walker smashing its’ head against it. When did the sight of their worn out skin not scare them anymore?

Stiles grabbed his rifle, walking to the window. Lydia took it from his hand.

“I got it.” She assured as he opened it slowly. Expertly, she bashed his skull with the handle.

“Nice.” He complimented as she looked at the model of the weapon.

“I take it this was your father’s.” He only nodded, taking it from her hand, finding a rag.

“Yeah. He was training me to be an officer. I had high hopes of being a detective. Eventually taking his place. Before this. I was a klutz. I made matters worse…but I always figured things out in the end. Now it seems as if I can’t do that.” Lydia bit her lip.

Both were refiguring the wires. Feeling defeated. If they couldn’t do this, then how were they going to get this to work?

Then. It came to her.

“Stiles. The radio.” Lydia said. Eventually, his eyes lit up as the two ran back up the stairs.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo watched her pick up the leaf. He was acting like he had never seen an attractive woman before. And he hadn’t. not in a long time. And the universe was laughing at him. He was attracted to a girl who could literally tear him apart. And he had to stop himself.

She was going to kill him mentally.

“What do you see?” Malia ignored his intense stare, somehow, holding the leaf in his face.

“A leaf.” She rolled her eyes at his irritated tone.

“I know that captain obvious. What I mean is look at the color. The tint. The lines running through it.”

“All I see is an orange leaf.” He took it from her hand, twirling it around by its’ stem.

“You know what. You aren’t even trying. You asked me to help you track. I didn’t point a gun at your head.” She spat.

“At least not today.” His snarky remarks were getting under her skin. And he enjoyed it and hated it all at the same time. He didn’t hide his smirk. If it would keep her away from him, then this was working.

“Screw you.” She walked back. Treading through the mud, gripping her knife.

Guilt stung him as he watched her walk away. This was what he wanted. No it wasn’t. Why was he being so damn indecisive?

“Wait. Wait.” He ran behind her. “I was just playing with you.” Not saying a word, she held her middle finger to him. “Malia. Please. Look I’m sorry.” He grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Forcing her to look at him. And him to look at her.

Big mistake. They were able to take in every feature of the other’s face.

“Look I don’t have time to play. None of us do. In an instant our lives could be in danger. I have to do whatever I have to in order to save my sisters and myself. I was actually trying to be nice to you. Trying to help you. And you think this is some joke. It’s not.”

“I know that. My life has never been a joke. I had to fight before this. Against my foster parents. The kids in the group home. And now against the freakin dead.” He stated. Malia heard the pain in his voice. Saw it in his eyes.

“Then why are you still trying to punish me for what I did to you? I apologized and you said you understood.” She didn’t even know how far off she was. This had nothing to do with her. It was him.

“I do. But every time we talk an argument starts. Why can’t we have a decent conversation for one moment?”

“Because of you Theodore.” She punched his shoulder as he quickly caught her wrist. Pulling her closer to him. Something changed between them. Her eyes fell on his lips. His on hers. And they couldn’t let it. “Let me go.” He did as she asked.

It happened so quickly, he couldn’t even process it.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia found herself staring at Stiles. His long hair and beard. His hands. She was scared of him. Not because she thought he would hurt her. But because…..

“Lydia? You ok?” Stiles gently touched her shoulder. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was beginning to remember that not all men hurt.

“I don’t know.” They both knew it was lie. She shouldn’t feel this safe around him. She shouldn’t trust him like this. And she hated herself for believing in him.

“So that’s code for you will tell me when you are ready.” She nodded as Allison walked in. Both girls shared the same heartbroken expression.

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing.” Lydia began to play with the olden radio. Allison looked at Stiles who couldn’t give her an answer.

“Looks like you two have been up to something.” The two nodded as Scott entered the door. Allison made sure he knew she was ignoring him with her body language. Stiles and Lydia looked at eachother, not liking the tension in the room.

“Yeah. We found out these walkie talkies aren’t shot. I checked the circuitry. If anything, you guys made it worse trying to fix it.” Stiles rubbed his head, knowing he was the culprit.

“Rub it in why don’t you.” His sarcasm gave her a hint of a laugh.

“You guys are having a hard time finding the right frequency.” She informed.

“Unfortunately, the radio we used for these is shot.”

“So now we are back at square one.” Allison folded her arms. “You guys said that you need supplies for when you leave here. Well so do we. So we might as well search enough for everyone. Where can we find some more?”

“The first place we were thinking about is of course the sheriff’s station.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know if he was strong enough to be bombarded by memories. Their long nights there. Him bringing his father sandwiches because he forgot to eat through the day.

Them finding his body there. Having to shoot him……

“Stiles that’s in the heart of town. Where most of the walkers are.” Scott tried to keep his mind from wondering. They all saddened at his clenched fists.

Scott could never forget that day. Finding him holding his dead father in his arms. He was yelling uncontrollably as they stood by his side….

“How do we get there avoiding them?” Allison was ready for the challenge.

“The tunnels…..” Theo joined their conversation. Malia made sure to walk a few paces behind them. And they all noticed this.

“Tunnels?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles opened the map in front of them. “Here we are.” He pointed to the red circle. “And here is the sheriff’s office. Lydia folded her lips.

“Guys that’s like an hour’s walk. This might not be such a good idea. Anyone could be down there.” Allison grabbed Lydia’s hand, squeezing it.

“And let’s not forget, not that much ammo.” Malia bit.

“So what’s your plan?” Theo challenged her. They all heard the bitterness.

“Guys, can we please work together?” Scott tried to mediate.

“Yeah, because you would be the one to know about that.” Allison bit as he took a deep breath.

“Guys……” Stiles yelled.

“Sorry,” they apologized. There was no time for their bickering.

“What’s the best way to get through herds of walkers?” Scott rubbed his beard.

“The only way to do that is to actually be a walker.” Malia said. His question almost sounded like a riddle. Lydia’s eyes lit up.

“Lia, you’re a genius.” It meant a lot coming from the actual one. “We have to mask our scent.”

“So we bathe ourselves in their blood?” Scott asked. “We barely have enough clothes as it is.

“you’re right.” Lydia folded her lips as Theo ran out the room like a mad man.

“Where the hell is he going?” Stiles asked. He and the others watched Theo run to the basement, returning with chains in his hand.

“We can deflect our scent with theirs.” Theo put the chains down.

“So you expect us to chain walkers and use them to walk in the city.” Malia stated. “Like pets.”

“Exactly.”

“Theo, I was being sarcastic.”

“Well I wasn’t.”

“It’s the best idea we got.” Lydia stated.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott and Theo carried the gas canisters to Stiles’ jeep. Their sarcastic brother leaned against it, watching Scott place the liquid inside the compartment. The shaggy brunette, folded his arms as Theo pulled the duct tape from the glove compartment. Stiles was waiting for them to speak. Since he wasn’t budging, he might as well start.

“So are you gonna tell me what’s going on between you and Allison and you and Malia.” Scott only closed the gas tank knob, placing the canister in the trunk of the jeep. “Scott.” Theo only opened the hood of the jeep.

“What do you want to hear Stiles?” Theo hated how he still wanted Malia. And he hated how he could feel her want for him to.

“You know Stiles. Hell even Allison does and she’s blatantly ignoring it. Like this is some damn story that has a happy ending. We all know how this story is going to end.” Scott stated.

Scott was right. And they were beyond stupid to let these feelings happen. But they couldn’t control them.

“I was devastated when I lost Deaton and my mom. Your dad. We all were. It took us months to actually gain the strength to fight again.” Theo felt that unimaginable fear through him when he thought of Malia. How he had someone who he wanted to protect. But his heart wasn’t strong enough.

“I know.” Stiles finally said.

“So then why should we try to do it again?” Theo wondered. “Melissa was the only mother I knew. And once I got used to that kind of love. I thought it would last longer than it did.” He choked on his words. “Malia is so damn frustrating and back-biting, and I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“How is this so easy for you Stiles?” Scott noticed his blush. His feelings for the strawberry blonde were beyond noticeable.

“It’s not. But I can’t pull back from her. She’s actually starting to trust me. I can’t hurt her any more than she has already been.”

“But it’s hurting you that you can’t act upon them either.” Stiles didn’t correct Scott.

“Allison. I mean. When I’m around her. All I think about is what it would have been to actually have met her before all this happened? To actually have a real chance. She’s so damn resilient and strong.”

“They all are.” Stiles said sadly.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia picked up the chain. Theo thought this was going to work. And she wanted it too. She wanted everything to work out and for these two weeks to be over so she could never see him again. She almost kissed him.

“Ugh.” Allison and Lydia looked at her. “Sorry.”

“What’s goin on?” Allison asked.

“Theo.” Malia simply said. They were surprised they didn’t have to pull teeth to get the answer.

“It was bad idea to stay.” Allison bit her lip. Sure they were alive, but this emotional pain was worse than physical. Seeing Scott go out of his way to avoid her, hurt more than her bruises and wounds. Her father would be scolding her. She was instantly attracted to some guy she just met. It was dangerous. And proved she really was the naïve one. “I mean. How can Scott do this? One minute we’re talking. Getting closer. Then…”her voice cracked.

“He pulls away.” Malia finished. It wasn’t Theo she was only mad at, but herself. She didn’t have to pull away. She could have kissed him. But she was too scared.

Lydia folded her lips. Wondering why she wasn’t fighting what she felt for Stiles? Because she knew she needed it. She had been craving this for some time now. She didn’t even think this could happen to her again. And she didn’t want to give it up.

“We aren’t dead like those walkers. We need more. And these men keep reminding us of that. I’m scared of Stiles because he’s the first man who hasn’t taken advantage of me. Growing up, my father used to use me to get back at mom. Spoiling me because he had the money to do it. Then my past relationships…I just. I can’t stop myself. I want to feel more of this.”

“I do too.” Allison said. “I just got to convince Scott to give into it.” The two looked at Malia.

“I don’t know what I want to do with Theo. One minute I want to punch him. The next I want to push him against the wall and kiss him.”

“Who knows if these feelings are concrete enough. They are leaving. After all of this, do you think they are going to ask us to go with them?” Allison asked.

“Would we say yes if they were to?” Malia asked. They made the question seem like it was a marriage proposal.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Remember the plan guys.” Scott looked them all in their eyes. What made them all see him as their leader? It was a terrible burden. He was responsible for all their lives. And he wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to them. Especially Allison. Even though she was mad at him, her eyes bore into his.

”We get two walkers each.” Scott gave them each a chain and lock.

“Also.” Lydia reinforced. “We cut off their arms.”

“And mouths. We got it Martin and McCall.” Malia finished, gripping her knife. Bumping past Theo as they headed towards the woods.

Stiles stopped five miles away, parking his jeep there. They spent ten minutes removing the duct tape from the engine to ensure no one else could steal it. Only he knew how to get it going.

Scott couldn’t keep his eyes off Allison. This was too soon for her to be out here. Hunter or not. And when he tried to tell her, she only ignored him. And she should have. He had no right after what he did to her.

“Allison.” He followed her in the woods as she held her crossbow, ready to shoot. She heard the walkers’ deafening chants. “Slow down.”

“Look I’m a hunter, I have been trained to deal with situations worse than these.” She kept her eyes steady. She knew he cared. And she cared about him too. But they both were so stubborn they couldn’t admit it to each other.

Malia’s and Lydia’s eyes were focused on the ground.

“Good news is that walkers just past here ten minutes ago.” She gave Theo a tart look.

“Let’s just hope there aren’t too many for us to handle.” Theo ignored her hard eyes.

“There won’t be.” Allison looked at the patterns of the leaves. “Only about like twenty.”

“What else do you guys know how to do?” Scott found her eyes.

“Just hunting skills. How to wield weapons, tracking, things like that. We can teach you in no time.”

“Correction, we can teach Stiles and Scott. Theo thinks this is a game.”

“Whatever Tate.” He bumped past her. This girl can carry a pointless grudge like no other.

Soon they found themselves by a lake, watching the walkers devour a deer. It made them sick to their stomachs as they began to fight over it. Tearing it apart.

“Poor deer.” Allison said.

“Better him than us.” Stiles turned his head at the sight. Lydia gripped his arm tightly, turning her head slightly.

Scott knew he couldn’t change her mind. This was why he adored her so. Because even when she said she was losing her fight, she was determined to find it again. This was what she was born to do. Her father died saving them. It was heroic and that was always how she envisioned her death. Saving her sisters.

“Stop drooling lover boy.” Stiles whispered.

“I volunteer to get their attention.” Allison secured her arrows. “Then you guys come from behind.” They all gave her a skeptical look. “What? We need bait.” Scott shook his head. She only touched his hand. “I’ll be fine. Girls trust me.”

“I don’t like it.” Lydia stated.

“Ditto.” Malia said. Stiles and Theo nodded in agreeance.

Theo said nothing as he pulled a lighter from his pocket, along with a firecracker. The girls looked at him with confusion. “What, I used to smoke. And rather than you being a distraction. Let this be.”

“Theo, you sneaky bastard?” Stiles pinched his cheeks. Malia had to admit she was impressed by him. Theo gave Scott the lighter as he held the firecracker. Watching the flame, he threw it towards a tree. Instantly, the loud noise caught the walkers’ attention.

“We attack them together. No solos.” Scott commanded. “Allison, cover us. Try not to shoot them in the head.” Allison nodded, firing a shot into two of their backs. The impact pushed them on the ground as Scott and Theo pulled them away from the others by their legs. Lydia pressed her foot on their backs with the machete in hand, cutting their arms off.

Their eyes caught Malia and Stiles catching three more. The two expertly severed their arms together as Stiles pulled each one out the way. He rubbed his hands together, looking up from the dead bodies.

“’Lia watch out.” Allison and Stiles yelled as Malia turned around to see the walker approach her quickly. Instinctively, Theo ran pulling it by his shirt, dropping him on the ground as Malia hacked his arms off with his machete. “Thanks.” She took a deep breath.

“Does this mean you’re not mad at me?”

“I didn’t say that.” She gave him a mischievous smirk as the two ran to help Stiles, Lydia and Scott. They looked at Allison making sure she was off at a distance, frowning when she came to join them. No way was she going to let them have all the fun.

“How many do we have so far?” Stiles pressed his foot on the walker’s chest. It was struggling to bite him.

“Six.” Scott cut its’ arm off. “Now seven.”

“Eight.” Malia, Lydia and Allison corrected, handling the walker. They couldn’t help but notice how attractive the men were. Their natural muscles. Their long hair. The way they handled their weapons.

Allison was practically forgetting she was supposed to be made at Scott. But in this mode, she couldn’t admire how sexy he was a leader. He was so sure of himself and protective of them. He was aware of all their abilities…..

“Ten.” Theo noticed Malia’s eyes on him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed her body either. The little muscle on her arms and stomach.

“And twelve.” Allison took a deep breath, aiming her crossbow at the extra walkers heading their way. Her arrows fired in their heads. Scott secured his silencer, shooting two point blank in the head.

“walkers zero, us one.” Scott realized his words. He was beginning to see them as a team. They all did. But he overlooked it. “Come on you guys we got a lot to do today.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo was surprised this plan was working. Each of them huddled together, gripping their chains with two walkers attached. It was saving them as they walked through the streets. Silently praying the walkers would keep passing. No one uttered a word, nor took a breath as they walked.

This was the small town that didn’t even look like itself anymore. Abandoned buildings. Broken windows. Dead walkers on the sidewalk. He remembered wishing for a new life before this. He didn’t have this in mind though.

“You ok?” Allison noticed his sadness. So did Malia but she was afraid to ask. It would mean she cared.

“Yeah. Bitter nostalgia.” He refused to say more as Allison noticed the same look on Scott and Stiles’ faces. It had to be hard returning where you left everything behind. She definitely didn’t want to return back to her home town. Folding her lips, she gently reached for Scott’s hand. He looked to her giving her a sad smile. They kept their other hand gripped on the chains as they kept walking. They were finally getting used to the dissembled walkers.

Scott noticed the large horde of walkers a block away. He had to make the best decision. He turned to look at them.

“Guys.” Scott stopped between the buildings. “We need to take a short cut.” They noticed the numerous walkers ahead. He didn’t want to chance their luck. “We got to go.” He headed down the alleyway.

Lydia hesitated. It wasn’t like the same place, but her mind…. She was being pulled back to that night. The man’s hands on her. His breath. She shook her head. She would rather get bitten than to relive that memory again.

“No.” Lydia shook her head. “I can’t go through there.” She held herself as Allison gripped her chain for her. The hunter looked at their leader, eyes glistening.

“Scott. We can’t go through here.” Allison bit her lip. “There has got to be some other way.” Her and Malia pleaded with their eyes. The men stopped. Each looking in their eyes. They didn’t want to say whatever it was.

Lydia said she didn’t want to be coddle. And now she was asking for that. How was she going to heal if she kept running? If she couldn’t even articulate her emotions. She looked in their eyes, finally finding the strength needed.

“I….I….I…was attacked in an alleyway. And I can’t go through that again. Even if it’s my mind playing tricks with me.” She heard the walkers’ chants grow louder. They all saddened. Lydia knew she sounded selfish. If they wanted to live, they had to. But her feet wouldn’t allow her. The same pain pulsated through her body.

Stiles, didn’t know everything. He for sure knew he wasn’t as smart as her. But he knew she couldn’t run away from her past. She needed to face it in order to heal. She needed to depend on them and not feel weak for doing so. Stiles handed his chain to Scott.

“Lydia. Please. We have got go through here. We don’t have any other options.” His voice softened, cupping her face. His touch was gentle. Promising.

“I don’t want to leave you guys, but I can’t Stiles. He hurt me so bad.” Her tears made him cry.

“I hate what that shit did to you. but I want you live. I want you to fight him out of your mind. You’re stronger than you think. You’ve proven that. We all want you to believe that.” She looked to them as they nodded. He held his hand to her. “Don’t focus on him. Only me. My voice. I won’t let anyone hurt you like that again.”

“Neither will we.” Scott and Theo agreed.

“Trust me. Us.” Lydia stared at his hand. His words. His eyes. Slowly, she placed her hand in his as they walked through the alley.

“We are almost out.” Stiles assured, lacing their fingers together. Allison and Lydia admired the two.

“Lydia. What’s the Pythagorean theorem?” Malia randomly asked. It was obvious she wasn’t a math person. The boys didn’t understand. “she’s a numbers person.”

“A squared plus b squared equals c squared.” Lydia took a deep breath. Her eyes remained closed as she held Stiles’ hand. He was trying to contain himself. There was this rage inside of him for the low-life who hurt her. Who took everything away from her….

“What is a derivative?” Scott asked as Allison gave him a sincere smile. He was so kind to others. It was nice of them to do this for her sister.

“A function which gives the slope a curve.” She answered feeling her legs become less heavy.

“What is a cotangent?” Theo asked. No one should have to go through this. He remembered some of the girls going in and out the group homes enduring the same ordeal.

“The length of the adjacent side divided by the length of the opposite side.” She focused on their voices. They all let out a breath as Lydia felt the smile on her face. She walked through. All because of them.

“What’s your IQ by the way?” Theo asked.

“170.” The men’s eyes widened.

“Yeah. She’s pretty badass.” Allison commended.

“I figured.” Stiles gave her a smile. The two didn’t realize they were still holding hands.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott and Theo touched Stiles’ back as they arrived at the police station. The windows were broken with a few police cars in the parking lot. Most likely, the other vehicles were stolen. It hurt them knowing Stilinski put his whole life in this place and everything deteriorated. Each of them pulled their chain, securing the walkers outside the station.

The girls looked at eachother, knowing this was hurtful for the men.

Memories flashed before the men’s eyes. When it was them, Melissa, Deaton and Noah. They were an unusual family. But it was theirs. And now it wasn’t. They walked into the dark station as Stiles immediately ran to the fuse box. Nothing. Hopefully, their eyes would adjust to the darkness.

He still saw his father’s body there. Felt his head cradled against his chest. That was when the gun felt heaviest in his hand. And it took him longer to breath. But eventually, he pulled the trigger. His father was so adamant about coming here. They told him to not go by himself……..

Stiles took a deep breath, feeling a light touch on his arm. Looking down, it was Lydia. He helped her in her moment of need, she would do the same. She didn’t know too many men who would do what Stiles did for her. He was a good guy. So were Scott and Theo.

She saw the numerous emotions in his eyes. He was reliving happy and sad moments.

He tried to conceal his emotions more. She was his main priority. “I’m fine.” He began to search through the desk drawers, finding some unusued matches. “You shouldn’t being worrying about me. What you were able to do earlier…”

“I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

“Yeah you could have.” He gave her a soft smile. She couldn’t help this warm feeling through her veins. He saw her as this powerful force, but she still felt like this scared little girl. Biting her lips, she joined the others as they searched lockers and cabinets. Hoping to find something that could help them survive another day.

Scott continued to search as he paused at the crumbled picture on the floor. Picking it up, he opened it. It was his mom and Stilinski. He was overwhelmed with tears. He tried to contain them. Allison saw him quiver. Walking behind him, she placed her hand on his back. “Scott?” he said nothing as she gently turned him around. Taking the picture from his hand. It was a gorgeous tan woman with the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. Her dark curls were endless.

“She’s beautiful. Did you know her?” He nodded.

“That’s his mom.” Theo answered as Scott took the picture from her hand. How could it still be here after all this time? He wanted to rip it, but Allison snatched it back.

“Scott…..” She cupped his face, catching his tears on her thumbs.

“It just hurts seeing this. Remembering what I don’t have. What I want. And how nothing can replace that.” Then he felt selfish, because he was blessed to have a mother for so long compared to his brothers. His void wasn’t as big as theirs.

“I know. It’s the kind of pain we have to get used to. But we don’t. It’s what breaks us and pushes us to our limits. But we still have to keep going. Like you said. WE have to live for those who can’t because that’s what they want from us.” Scott took in her soft touch. Her voice comforted him. He looked into her eyes, taking the picture, placing it in his pocket.

Theo watched the two together. He was constantly struck in the face by how different he was from Scott and Stiles. How they were able to give into their emotions and still he couldn’t. He was still that lost foster kid. Fighting. Hurting others and himself emotionally because he couldn’t process them. His lonely nights. The black eyes from his foster parents and kids that he had to heal himself.

Malia knew his mind was somewhere else as he continued to search the storage closets. Walking to him, his back remained turned. She knew he sensed her presence, but he kept searching through old boxes. This was how he dealt with his pain. Hiding it. Until one day, it would explode.

“So you are just going to unpack boxes, not saying what you need to talk about.”

“This coming from the girl who nearly killed me. Then refused to talk to me.” Malia would not be deterred by his defense mechanism. He wanted to talk. He just didn’t know how. She remembered how long it took her to learn it was ok to express her emotions.

“No. This is coming from a girl. A friend who sees you need someone. And not saying that I will say the right thing. But…I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be. Just worry about Allison and Lydia. I’m fine.”

“Theo. Look around you. None of us are fine. And it’s ok to admit it. You aren’t alone.”

“Says the girl who wanted to kiss me, then pulled away.” The others pretended to not hear the statement, sneaking glances at each other.

“You did too.” She added. Were they really going to talk about this now? “And we both stopped it. Because we know why that can’t happen.”

“So that means you checking up on me can’t happen either.” He said matter of factly.

“But you said you wanted to have a decent conversation. I’m trying here.”

“Malia. I do want to have a simple conversation with you. But it doesn’t stop there. And it’s obvious that we can’t handle that or that we want to put ourselves in the position to do so.” He walked off.

“Where are you going?”

“To see if I can hotwire one of those cars.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Stiles. Does this place have a forensics lab?” Lydia asked. While they were trying to search for ammunition, she realized chemicals were needed too.

“Yeah. End of the hallway.” Leave it to Allison to head in the direction. Scott shook his head with a sly smile on his face. It was dangerous. Sexy as hell. Stupid as hell.Even if he knew she could handle it.

Allison walked to the door at the end of the hallway. Opening it, she was welcomed by steps and of course a few walkers coming up them at a slow pace. “Piece of cake.” Allison snickered kicking the first one in the stomach. Like a domino effect, they all fell backwards as she used her feet to smash their heads.

“Als.” Lydia ran to her. Already the situation was taken care of.  Her sister smiled triumphantly at her. But the red head didn’t smile back. She felt this rage inside of her. Her nostrils flared as her fists clenched. Stiles touched her shoulder as her shoulders slightly relaxed.

“I thought you learned to not run away like that again. Why can’t you see that we can’t lose you? Why do you keep doing this?” Scott couldn’t agree more. “Rules apply to you too.” Her words came fast and heavy. Allison couldn’t digest her hurt expression.

“I know that.”

“Then why haven’t you realized you’re not invincible. Look at what happened to you. Chris. Me…..”Her voice broke. Scott watched both the women’s tears fall.

“my…rape.” She finally said it. “You said you weren’t coddling me. That you just cared and wanted me safe. And that’s what I want for you. We all do. But you refuse to stop acting like this. You were never the impulsive one. Why now? It’s like you have this death wish. And you can’t see that I can’t do this without you. You or Malia. Are you punishing yourself?”

“No. I just. I just want you all safe. And I will do whatever I can to protect you. I wish I had known you longer before that night. Then I could have protected you from that.”

“Allison. Please listen to her.” Scott pleaded. “I know I haven’t known you long, but I know you care so much about others that you forget about how much they care about you. How much you mean to them.”

“It’s our hunter’s code. We protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

“Well protect us by staying with us.” Scott said.

“I’m sorry Lydia.” Allison hugged her. It was the first time her sister said it aloud. The first time she didn’t cry. Her heart would always hurt from that experience. But now she was learning how to handle her emotions. ”I’m so proud of you Lyds. And you’re right. I’m not leaving you guys.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo sat inside the police car. He let out a frustrated moan when she met him in the passenger seat. He was right about everything. They couldn’t just be friends. But she would be damned if she left him alone. She admired him working on the wires. But no luck. Of course it didn’t work. If it did, it wouldn’t be here.

As he got out the car, he opened the hood. If he could learn Stiles’ jeep, he could figure this out.

“You’re really good with cars.” He shook his head at the several mechanisms missing.

“Guess you can say that.” His tone still wasn’t pushing her away. Malia noticed how he was examining every mechanism inside.  “Let’s just say I had a knack for hotwiring cars. Stiles’ father was used to seeing this face a lot at the station.” He thought of the man who gave him a second chance once this all happened. He grew to love him. Trust him.

“Why does not surprise me?” Malia shook her head, catching his eyes. It was the kind of stare that made him realize how he was seconds from moving her on the hood, kissing her.

He rolled his sleeves up as her eyes widened at the healed patches on them. He quickly pulled them back down. It just made him realize how comfortable he was around her even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“Theo. What happened?” She asked like she couldn’t put it together. She raised his sleeve again as he jerked his arm away.

“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?” Their eyes never parted. The two were so deep in this conversation, they didn’t notice the crowd of walkers approaching them.

“No.”

“Then my answer is the same.”

“Theo.”

“I don’t understand why you’re following me. Why you want to be there for me. Just stop it. Stop it. We can’t be friends Malia. You are so damn stubborn and snarky and a freakin pain in the ass.” Malia paused at his words, seeing a horde of walkers approach them. He turned around, seeing them come at quick pace.

“Shit.” They didn’t have time to run in the station. This was just proof how they couldn’t give into these emotions. “Get on the car hood.” He made sure Malia was safe as he followed her.

“Guys…..” They yelled loudly as the herd crowded around the car, reaching for them. Taking their weapons, they stabbed as many as they could in the head.

“Scott!!!!!!!!” Theo and Malia yelled. “Allison!!!!!!”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia’s eyes lit up like she was in a shopping mall. She began to grab the numerous chemicals from the lab as the others secured the lid, placing them into the bag. “Apparently someone must have lived here because these aren’t just medical chemicals. We have enough to give anyone an acid bath, lead poisoning……”

“a slow and painful death.” Scott said as Stiles checked the bottom cabinets. He paused when he opened it. The nights his father would read it to him. He smiled thinking about sitting in his lap. It wasn’t like he could go back or even have kids to keep the legacy alive.

“Stiles?” Lydia walked to him as he pulled out the bible.

“This was his. Well it was passed down from my grandfather to him. It was really the only good thing my grandfather had given him.” He placed his hand on the thick leather, opening its’ pages.

“Is there anything else inside?” Allison looked in the cabinet finding nothing. “Well at least you found that.”  

“Yeah.” He thought hard as his eyes caught Scott’s. “I just wonder why he would put it there. It’s random. Why not leave it in his desk drawer?”

“Do you think someone else could have moved it?” Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Scott shrugged as Stiles looked in the cabinet himself. Touching the bottom panel, noticing it was lose. “Guys……” He moved the panel.

“You got to be freakin kidding me.” His eyes widened as the others looked inside finding a supply of guns, rifles, and bullets.

“This was his way of letting you know this was from him.” Lydia tried to reassure him.

“When he died he tried to tell me something, but he couldn’t. This was it.” They grabbed the guns, placing them in their other bag. No they didn’t find walkie talkies but they had protection.

“Scott!!!!!!!!!! Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The four paused, immediately running back up the stairs. Shocked to what they saw. The hairs on their necks stood up at the sight of Malia and Theo on the top of the car. The two pleaded with their eyes, holding onto to each other as they hacked as many walkers as they could.

“Shit. Shit.” Scott said. They knew leaving them there wasn’t an option. And they needed to save as much ammo as possible.

Lydia gave Stiles the bag as she searched frantically for the bottles she noticed earlier. “Scott give me that broken bottle on the ground.”

“What are you doing?” Scott asked, watching her pour the chemicals together.

“These are all the ingredients needed for a molotav cocktail.” Allison put it together. “It’s going to be better than Theo’s firecrackers.”

“Lyds you are a freakin genius.” Stiles took the rag from his pocket, placing it in the bottle of dark liquid as he lit the rag with the matches he found.

Theo held Malia by her waist. Making sure the walkers didn’t pull her. He was sorry about everything. Not kissing her. Not letting her be his friend. For letting his fear take what could have been if only for a little bit away from them.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t want to believe he was going to die. Scott taught him to never give up, even when it seemed impossible. But Stiles taught him to be realistic. He wished he could have saved her.

“It’s ok.” Malia felt the tear fall. He wiped it away as the walkers pushed the car. She thought of Allison and Lydia. Wanting more time. Holding Theo’s hand, a voice broke through.

“Guys brace yourselves.” Stiles threw the bottle towards the herd. They covered their ears at the loud explosion, coughing as the smoke filled their lungs. The flames withered their bodies. Lydia and Allison made another one, throwing it to another section of the herd.

“Guys. This isn’t enough.” Scott watched them reach in the bag for the guns. Something clicked in his head. They didn’t have any other option. His mother flashed through his mind. Her smile. Her caring nature. She taught him to take care of his family. That was what he was going to do.

“no…you are all going to run out before we start.” Without thought, he took Allison’s knife.

“Scott no.” She screamed, watching him cut his hand. He was running off of too much adrenaline to feel it pierce his skin. Lydia felt her tears fell too. She didn’t want to lose anyone else. No one had to be the martyr. There had to be another way.

Theo and Malia saw him do it. Screaming for him not too. Shaking their heads. He didn’t have to sacrifice himself like that. Not for them. More dead bodies were falling, but not enough.

“There’s no time.” Allison shook her head, refusing to listen. She didn’t want him to end up like her father?

Stiles was trying to process this moment. His hands began to shake as he smelt Scott’s blood in the air. This was his brother. The only one kept him close to not losing his sanity in this world. He couldn’t let this happen.

“Scott.” Stiles tried to get him to stop. But he couldn’t. That was what made him Scott. Putting others before himself. Saving everyone.

“No. Meet me in the tunnels. I can lead them away. It’s not that far from here. Do it.” He commanded Stiles. “And if I die, leave me there. Do not come back for me.” Stiles shook his head.

“Stiles. Allison. Lydia. Look at me. Make sure Theo and Malia get off the car.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Allison didn’t think her heart could hurt anymore. That deep down, he knew this would be his end. Taking a deep breath, her lips met his quickly. Grateful he not only saved her life once, but twice. And he found himself crying while relishing the taste of her lips……

Lydia felt Stiles’ hand latch onto hers. He would do the same for her too.

“It will all be ok.” He kissed Allison’s forehead. It all would be if they all were alive. Walking to the crowd, he stood still. Waiting for them to catch his scent. Eventually they did. Looking at their colorless eyes, he knew he was their prey. Soon, the herd left the car. Quickly, Theo got off the car, helping Malia get off.

“Why didn’t you try to stop him?” Theo hit Stiles. “Why?” Stiles held him as Malia rested her hand on his shoulder. “Why. Why.” They were crying with him.

“Because he had to.” Stiles simply said as Allison took a deep breath.

“We got to go to the tunnels guys.” Allison had to channel her inner hunter. It was what her father would do.

“Come on.” Theo took one of the bags, loading the rifle. Scott wasn’t the one who deserved to die. He was the good guy. Always the good guy. He led as Stiles was behind them. They had memorized the short cuts and paths of this town. Running through abandoned buildings and alleyways. Eventually making it.

Allison and Malia opened the sewer, not hearing walkers. No one wanted to go down the steps yet. Not until they saw Scott.

Allison couldn’t even let herself think something happened to him. If anyone could outrun walkers it was him. She wanted more time with him. More kisses. In that moment, it just felt right. And she wanted to believe he would hold on to that.

Scott continued to run through the alleyways. His feet were tired, but he couldn’t die like that this. Not with Allison and the rest of them waiting for him. His hand was throbbing as he moved the trashcans at the end of the alley. It was a weak barricade but it gave him more time. A smile was on his face as he saw them waiting for him right there. He also heard the walkers push through the barricade.

“Scott!!!!” Allison smiled as Stiles helped Lydia and Malia get inside. He ran to her arms as she held him.

“Guys you can kiss another time. Get your asses in here.” Theo pushed their backs inside as he secured the sewer entrance back, slowly climbing down the steps.

They were all alive. No thanks to him. If he had of pushed Malia away harder, this would have never happened. He wouldn’t have risked their lives. He should have been the sacrifice not Scott. He found himself crying as Malia touched his back. He tried to break away from her, but she wouldn’t let him. Her arms embraced him as his did the same. His body made sure she couldn’t get away from him as they stood inside the dark tunnels, hearing the walkers dead chants on the street. The tunnels were safe afterall.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Malia whispered in his ear. Her hand rubbed his back softly. He nodded, looking at Scott who was in Allison’s arms. She kissed him softly as the others wished they could express their feelings so easily.

He couldn’t let her go either. “I’m sorry man.” Theo took a deep breath. His brother only gave him a goofey grin.

“We’re together.” He assured. “now I’m the one who needs the stitches.”

Stiles wished he could do the same with Lydia. Hold her. Make sure she was safe. Lydia bit her lip, taking his hands in hers. She folded her lips.

“Stiles….I….”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re safe. We are all safe.” He squeezed her hands.  

 

 

 


	4. Old Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Money- Lana Del Rey

Stiles looked at Lydia’s sleeping form. When they arrived back at the clinic, all he could think about was how his father was still watching over him. Them. He felt the lone tear trail down his cheek. He hoped one day he could be half the man his father was. The walk through the tunnels was long. And by luck, it was not over packed with walkers.

He ran his hand through Lydia’s long silky locks. “Beautiful.” He whispered aloud. Her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight coming through the window. Today made him realize that he didn’t want her to leave.

But if she didn’t want to stay after these two weeks, he would have to accept that. But that question held a lot of meaning. It wasn’t just “Would you stay with me?” It meant “be with me.” How could that work now? They were the same questions circulating in Scott’s and Theo’s head. Boundaries were becoming harder to maintain.……….

“Stiles? You aren’t sleep yet?” Lydia realized she was the only one who was. His eyes smiled as she gently traced his beard. She wondered what he looked like without it. He was definitely handsome.

“No. I was just….” He avoided her eyes, not knowing if his words would cause her to relapse. So he said nothing. He sat up as she sat up with him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Did sleep well?”

“Yeah.” She only tilted his chin up with her finger. When did they feel comfortable enough to do this? And why wasn’t she afraid? She felt so strong when she was with him.

“Today was the first day. I finally admitted it out loud. It happened a year ago and it still feels fresh but I finally feel like I am going to make it.” Her tears fell slowly. Stiles laid her down on the blanket as she rested her head on his chest. Looking up, tears were falling from his eyes.

“I hate what he did to you. What he is still doing to you. And you need to know I will do everything in my power to never let that happen to you again.” His eyes held his conviction. She nodded. “Lydia Martin you are just so freaking strong and smart and I am in no way shape or form like you. What you endured. Still enduring. You haven’t given up. And I want to be like you in every single way.” He kept her close to him. Their eyes bored into one another’s.

His arms rested around her waist. Her hands on his chest. His heart was racing like hers. His breathing staggered as the sparks flew through his skin.

“Lydia. I…..” Her cheeks and flawless green eyes. He wanted her to know he would never hurt her. Even if she already knew.

“Stiles. I.” She blushed. Taking in his words. His touch. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was shaking. And Stiles panicked. Regretting his words. How could he even think she was ready for these feelings right now?

“I’m sorry.” He sat up, removing himself from her.

“No.” She sat up, catching his wrist. “I just. You just. You do so much for me that you forget about yourself. Look at everything you’ve been through too. To lose your mother and father….” He sat back down beside her.

“You would have loved them. They were the kind of people who helped anyway they could. Taking me to boy-scout conventions. Simple things. Cooking together. Singing musicals which of course was my mother’s favorite hobby.” She laughed imagining him in his little uniform. “But when my mother died. It seemed as if she took this piece of us with her.” Lydia nodded.

“You were lucky to have good parents. A good father. The only good father figure I had in my life was Allison’s father, Chris. They found me that night. Bloody. Battered. And the man who did it me….” Stiles understood the rest. “They are my real family. They gave me my strength and life back. I wouldn’t know what to do without my sisters.”

“They wouldn’t know what to do without you either.” Neither would he. He just met her, but he knew.

“Stiles…..” His eyes were beautiful, and hers couldn’t stop looking at his lips. This was insane. It was too soon to feel like this.

“Yeah?”

“Can you hold me until I fall asleep?” Maybe she was asking too much. She couldn’t read his expression. He seemed scared. “I shouldn’t have asked that…I”

“No. I will.” He was scared. Scared that she would change her mind. “are you comfortable?” She laid on his chest, nodding.

“Good then.” He couldn’t believe that he was holding her. That she was letting him hold her. ”Sleep.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott didn’t feel too much pain from the needle and thread going through his skin. He admired the hunter as she inspected her work carefully. Their kiss. Kisses. Happened so quickly. On impulse. He didn’t regret it but he wanted to talk about it. If the circumstances were different would she have still done it? When they made it back to the clinic, she was quiet. And he hated how she wouldn’t talk to him about it.

“Did your dad teach you how to do this?” She still said nothing as she looked at his hand.

Reality set in. She was falling for this amazing guy. This guy who was willing to give up his life for her and his family. Were they a family? They were all learning how to work together and care for eachother. It was hard not to.

But when his lips met hers. It wasn’t just a kiss.

“Allison.” Scott begged. “Please just talk to me.” He pulled her close to him, tracing her cheek with his index finger. Her eyes instinctively closed, taking in his touch. So much was going through her mind, she didn’t know where to start.

Allison kissed his hand, placing it gently on the medical table. “It’s like I’m happy and frustrated at you all at the same time.” She put the supplies up. If she kept moving, he wouldn’t see her cry. Scott continued to follow her as she walked to the door. He watched her secure the army-tied knot on the doorknob. He touched her arm, stopping her from moving so.

Making her look in his eyes. He cupped her cheeks, pressing her forehead against his. Letting her know that she was here with him. With them. The two basked in the warmth of each other. Eventually finding the right words.

“I can’t say you were stupid for doing that, because we both know I would have done the same thing. But when it happened. It felt like my heart had been ripped outside my chest. And I didn’t…” She choked. “I felt like it was the end.” She held his hands.

“So is that why you kissed me?” She heard the disappointment in his voice. “In the heat of the moment.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I kissed you because I needed you to know how I felt. I don’t want to lose you. And that’s the scary part about this life. We can say and make promises but we have less control over our lives now. Or maybe it was always like this and the apocalypse just made it clearer.” He ran his fingers through her hair.

“Come here.” Scott pulled her in his arms, kissing her forehead. “I don’t want to lose you either, but Allison. What I feel for you. You can’t blame me for putting you first. And the others. I always will….”

“You sound like my father. At the evacuation camp, it somehow got overrun by walkers. And when we were escaping, my father took it upon himself to lead them away from us. He swore he would make it back but he didn’t. And when we found him.” She cried, seeing the several bite marks on his flesh. He rubbed her back.

“He should have just stayed with us. We weren’t worth his life.” Scott held her in his arms, sitting down in the hallway. He moved her in his lap. Playing with her hair. Trying to relax her.

“You are Allison. Know that. And just like him. I don’t regret protecting you. So don’t waste your time being mad at yourself, your father or me for that. He was brave and strong. Like you.”

“He was. He taught me everything I know. So that I would not have to face what Lydia faced. Malia and I worry about her constantly. Her nightmares used to be worse. Her screams would wake up everyone in the camp.  The only man she could look in the eyes were my father. He saved us until he couldn’t. In ways you remind me of him.” He kissed her forehead.

“These feelings Scott they scare me.”

“Me too.” He pressed his thumb in the inside of her palm. “That kiss was. I didn’t think this could happen. Me finding someone. Someone especially like you. And I. I can’t let you go. And then I….” She pecked his lips.

“I don’t want you to let me go. I haven’t felt this way. Ever.”

“Then I wont.”   

 TWTWTWTWT

In the tunnels, Theo held her hand. Making sure he knew that she was safe and by his side. She only looked at him as they continued their journey in the darkness, but he kept his eyes forward. It just wasn’t him to give into his feelings so easily. And though he just met her, something told him Malia knew that.

When they got back, she refused to leave his side. She could tell by how he held her hand that he didn’t want her to go. So she didn’t, because she didn’t want to leave his side either. All of this could have been gone, and they could have been a distant memory………..

“I…..” They both said.

“Malia. I’m not good with words.” He placed the bags on the table. The two worked together to unload them carefully.

“You sure about that?” Malia snarked as he rolled his eyes. They were touching shoulder to shoulder, using rags to clean off the dirt from the rifles. “Stilinski really loved you guys.” He only nodded.

“He did. Especially a low-life like….”

“You’re not a low life. Trust me my father and mother were the real low-lifes.” He looked at her with curiosity. “Long story short. I was adopted at birth. It could have been the best thing my biological parents did for me. When I was eighteen, I was curious about them. And my mom and dad, helped me find them. Turns out that my biological father was in mental asylum and my mother was in jail.” His eyes widened. “Yeah. They weren’t the nicest of people. And didn’t take no nicely. Turns out my DNA is messed up all the way around.” She shrugged.

“You are far from messed up.” Theo took a deep breath. “Unlike me, you didn’t let that determine who you were as a person. I hate myself for that. I can’t believe I’m saying this but without the apocalypse, I would have never changed. It took this for me to get my life together. To get the family I always wanted.”

“So how did you meet them?” He folded his lips, distancing himself from her. Malia knew his past had a lot of pain. And those scars on his arm were only the beginning.

“Let’s just say that I stole a car from the wrong people and when they found me I had to pay the price. I don’t remember too much from the attack, and I’m glad for that. But when I woke up in the hospital, I was welcomed by Melissa. And when I met Scott. I just wanted to be like him. Even Stiles. As much hell and shit that I gave to Stilinski, he forgave me. They helped me study for the ACT. Got me a scholarship to get into college.”

“What was your major? Let me guess, business.” He smirked.

“And let me guess. You were communications.” He nudged her. “Yeah. I was.”

“Actually, I was culinary arts.” He wouldn’t have expected that. “Yeah. I was really good. Baking competitions. Everything. My specialty was meats. Deer, squirrels. You name it, I could cook it. Lydia says that she could maybe figure out a way to supply us with some electricity. It’s been so long since we’ve had it. Maybe I could cook us something. You know have that one night where we could pretend everything was normal.”

“’Lia. My life has never been normal.” He realized what he called her. “but I would like that.”

“Me too.” She moved closer to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath. His mind flashing back to earlier. How he was faced with the possibility of losing her. How these feelings happened so quickly.

“Theo. Look at me.” Malia’s eyes found his. “I……On the car. I just….” Words weren’t enough. She hugged him again, rubbing his back. He rested his nose in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. His hands rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer if possible.

“Malia. I. I never had this before. People who genuinely care. I can’t lose them. You. Even Lydia and Allison and I just met them. You guys…you…” She leaned in carefully, silencing him with a simple kiss.

It had been a while since they had both done something so simple. But as soon as their lips touched, it became natural again. Theo was a biter and she was enjoying it. Laughing as their tongues played together……….  
TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Allison looked at Lydia in Stiles’ arm. A soft smile appeared on her face. Her sister was beginning to heal. It was beautiful. Somehow, it seemed as if they were all able to heal each other’s pain. She wanted to believe that. Maybe that was Scott’s optimism rubbing off on her. She folded her lips as she walked into the kitchen.

By kitchen, she meant a room with a dutch oven in the middle of the floor. She did want to get “breakfast” ready. The sunrise was beautiful.  And frankly, she needed a diversion to keep her mind busy. Last night, her dreams reminded her of how much of a woman she was. And unfortunately, she realized how much of a man Scott was. She felt his lips and hands on her hot skin. Their bodies moving together…..

“Calm down Allison.” She spoke aloud, seeing him on top of her. His lustful eyes staring into hers.

“You ok?” She blushed at Scott’s question. Her shoulders stiffened as her back stayed turned to him. What lie could she think to tell him?

“Umm. Yeah.” She refused to turn around, tending to the meat as he found the matches. Scott missed her eyes. Did he do something wrong? “Guess I didn’t get much sleep last night.” She kept envisioning them together. Damnit.

“Was it your wounds?” He turned her around, gently lifting up her shirt. They seemed to be healing just fine. “Everything looks good, probably just a little sore.” She only nodded as they realized their intimate position.

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat. Her body was beautiful, scars and all. Why wasn’t she pushing him away. He looked in her eyes with his hands still gripped on her shirt. Was she still dreaming?

Scott wanted her to sleep at his side last night. After what they shared, it seemed right. But he was scared to ask. Not because she would say yes, but because of these jolts running through him. With her this close like this he was losing control of himself.

“Scott……” She whispered. Her hands rubbed his shoulders. Slowly. He was losing all his senses. “I”

He couldn’t wait for her to say whatever it was. He gently cupped her face, staring in her eyes. Making sure he wasn’t imagining this.

“Kiss me.” She couldn’t wait any longer. Her lips met his. His tongue was sweet and tangy at the same time. This kiss was different than the others. It was more needy. Soon, his hands moved up her back as hers did the same. Their hearts were racing as they took in eachohter’s touch, laughing sweetly. Soon, both their shirts were thrown on the floor as Scott, lifted her putting her on the counter.

“Is this ok?” He asked between kisses as she hushed him with her lips. This was even better than her dreams.

Both were oblivious to the fact they were still in the kitchen. Scott’s lips on her neck. Nipping. Teasing her. They didn’t realize they had an audience.

Malia placed her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. She was not expecting to see this so early in the morning. Quietly, she walked backwards out the room.

“Scott. Did you hear something?” Allison pried her lips from his. Somehow. His hands rested on her waist as hers played with his hair.

“No.” He was out of breath as they both laughed. “Maybe.” He stole a kiss. “I don’t know.” He rubbed her arms. Both realized what just happened.

Were they really going to……This panic washed over them as Scott grabbed their shirts from the ground.

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what to say as he put his shirt on.

“Don’t be. I’m just as responsible. I wanted it too…..” He helped her off the counter.

She put her shirt on, tucking her hair behind her ear. There was this awkward silence between them. How could they be this irresponsible? How could they let this happen without defining their relationship first?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia tried to get the image of Scott and Allison out her mind. Apparently, she wasn’t the only who wanted to experience that…. She woke up with Theo being the first thing on her mind. That mind-blowing kiss. She couldn’t get it out of her head. It didn’t help when she walked passed the bathroom seeing him without his shirt on.

Why was it that at this time half the people in their home had their shirts off? He was naturally toned.

Theo couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Content. Not angry.  
Or depressed. Or hurt. Not even before the apocalypse. But this snarky beautiful woman made it so easy for him too. He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He needed a shave badly. His knife would do the trick. It was odd how he could be so comfortable around her without exchanging a word. She was too. A light smile graced his face as he thought of her without her usual scowl. Her lips moving with his.

“What the hell are you doing?” Malia snickered, seeing him stare at the blade. After that kiss, they both went to bed without the other. And they both wanted to talk about it. Lose themselves in it again.

“Well good morning to you Malia.” She rolled her eyes, taking the knife from his hand. He grabbed his shirt, still feeling self-conscious of his arms. She only touched his arm to stop him.

She wanted to ask about the patches but she didn’t want to push. They were actually finding a medium between their personalities.

“Good morning Theodore.” He shook his head. “Now, are you really going to do this without sterilizing the blade?”

“No I wasn’t. You just assumed I would.” He snarked as she folded her arms. He grabbed the peroxide from the counter. “Anymore critiques.” He smirked.

“You are so annoying Raeken.” She had to admit, she liked this playful side to him. His tone no longer held it’s roughness. It was soft and mellow. She put the toilet cover down, sitting on it while he stood up looking at himself. “Someone’s a narcissist.”

“Very funny Tate.” He poured the liquid on the blade as Malia huffed. She took the blade from his hand grabbing a towel. Trying not to stare at his lips.

“My dad used to do this all the time. He thought blades were better than razors.” She gently ran it slowly along his skin. Theo stood still, taking in her soft touch. Her closeness. Her soft hazel eyes. Her lips were begging him….

Everything she did made him want to kiss her. Without thought, his hand touched the small of her back. He heard her shortness of breath as he gave into himself. Moaning as she sucked his bottom lip, both broke apart. “I’ve been wanting to do that all morning.”

“Me too.” Theo stole another kiss.

“Now you can let me finish shaving you.” Malia snickered as the strands of his hair fell on the floor. She wished she didn’t notice anything about him. Especially his light eyes observing her so closely. And his hand pressed against her back. She wanted to run before they would end up like Allison and Scott. Literally drop the knife in the sink and go somewhere else. With strength she didn’t know she had, she finished.

“All done.” She distanced herself from him, with his clean-cut face. Who knew what she’d do. And the idea of sex scared the hell out of her. Allison and Scott flashed through her mind. It was consensual, yet risky.

He ran his hands over his smooth skin as Malia avoided his eyes.

“Thanks.” He attempted to move closer to her. She took one step back.

“Was I too forward?” She heard the hurt in his voice. This was why he chose to wear his mask. “I shouldn’t have assumed it was more…..” Malia touched his arm.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” She folded her lips. “I mean I don’t even know how these feelings happened. I literally had your life in my hands. And now I just. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” She began to mumble.

He sensed something was off. He rested his hands on her arms, rubbing them gently. She still avoided his eyes.

“Did something happen? Did you want to talk to Allison?”

“No. She’s busy with Scott.” She hit her hand on her head. His eyes squinted.

“Busy or Busssyyy?” He emphasized.

“Both?” The two tensed as her mind began to wander back to them without shirts. Theo gently touched her as she shook her head. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“I want that with you too. I can’t lie. But given the circumstances….” He enjoyed her warmth.

“I mean being intimate with someone now? Possibility of Pregnancy. When Lydia was….attacked…we searched every drug store for the plan b pill. I just. I mean. It scares me. Not just the physical but mental….They are two consenting adults. Far from irresponsible and so are we.” She took a deep breath.

“You’re right.” He didn’t let her go. She needed to know that she could trust him with this. “That is scary. A baby. A nine month pregnancy in general. But so is this. What’s going on between us. It’s good for me.” He licked his lips.

“Me too.” Her eyes fell to his lips, kissing him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia felt this comforting warmth wash over her. Turning around, her eyes opened slowly. She was in the arms of Stiles. He stayed with her during the night. Even now, his arm was wrapped around her waist. And she couldn’t help taking in his scent. She felt the blush upon her cheeks as her fingers had a mind of their own. They slowly. Faintly. trailed along his forehead, jawline. Making sure he was real and this was her subconscious wasn’t making this allusion up to cope.

Her fingers traced his beard. This was a man who didn’t mind being at her side, because he wanted to be. She stopped her fingers from touching his lips. Her subconscious was trying to tell her something she didn’t know if she was ready for.

“Hey….” He slowly woke up, taking in her touch. She paused as he lightly, touched her wrist. Keeping it in place. Slowly he moved his fingers along her cheek. Sparks erupted in her skin. This was his way of letting her know it was ok to be scared of this like him.

“Hey.” She blushed at herself getting caught doing this but her eyes were no longer glazed with fear.

“Did you sleep well?” She only nodded as their fingers found each other’s. Sitting up carefully, she folded her lips as Stiles began to panic. What was she thinking about?

“I’m sorry.” He immediately spoke. “You asked me to leave when you fell asleep and I stayed. I….”

“No. No. you did nothing wrong.” She assured him, feeling the little goosebumps up her arm.

“So then why the silence?” He hoped this wasn’t her changing his mind. That even if she would relapse, he wanted her to depend on him. And then he saddened because he realized that he still just met her. He was still a stranger to her. Even if they shared this connection.

“I guess I am waiting for something to change this.” She rubbed her arms. Last night, if she had a nightmare, she couldn’t remember. And her sisters didn’t wake her. “I am waiting for you to stop being this way…..”

“Do you want that to happen?” He remembered watching all the statements his father took from the victim’s of sexual attacks. Men. Women. Children. And how powerless the victims felt. How they both wanted to take the law in their own hands. But they couldn’t……..

“No.” He took a deep breath at her words. “Because I keep playing what you said in my head. About how you wished you were like me. Did you really mean it?”

“Yeah.” He never let her hand go.

“It’s just that you see something in me that I can’t yet. I don’t feel strong. I just feel like I’m barely holding on. I see you as the strong one.” His eyes widened. “The way you are helping me through this. How you are able to give an unbiased opinion. How you help us find all these solutions.”

“That’s you.” He corrected.

“No. That’s us together.” The two laughed as their stomachs growled.

“I guess it is.” She watched him get up, noticing his slim form. Damn it. What would it be like to kiss him? Shaking her head, he looked at her with confusion. Her blush deepened.

“Let’s get something to eat.” He ignored it. Helping her up, they walked towards the kitchen.

They saw Malia and Theo pick up the fallen hair from the bathroom floor. Stiles forgot what his brother looked like without his beard. It had been so long. Malia looked up with a light smile on her face. Lydia was holding Stiles’ hand. This was a big moment for her.

“While I’m feeling friendly. Want a shave Stiles?”

“You with a blade. No thanks.” The four laughed. “Although you did make Theo very handsome again.” He teased as Theo pushed him back. Kissing Malia.

“When did this happen?” Lydia snickered.

“Last night.” She informed.

“Well, I am sure the happy couple is starving like us.” Stiles said. Lydia bit her lip. Was it too soon for her to try to move on? Could she really have a good relationship with this man?

“Hell yeah.” Theo said as Malia sensed something was off with Lydia.

“Well you are going to have to wait.” Stiles informed

“Why’s that?”

“Allison and Scott.” Theo and Malia said. Lydia and Stiles blushed at the insinuation.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Allison tended to the meat. Sure, last night. This morning. They felt like they were together. But still, there was this uncertainty. These feelings were real to her and to him too. She felt it. But he still didn’t ask her the most important question she needed to hear.

Scott rubbed his hands along his jeans. His eyes were on Allison as she prepared the breakfast. This thought kept running through his mind, and he had to ask it. He had to give her something concrete. He ran his fingers down her hair, kissing her cheek. His mouth opened as he heard the others’ voices in the other room.

The two frowned. They naively didn’t realize how their actions would set the tone for the day. And how it could cause panic within everyone. Sex wasn’t the issue it. It was what came of it. A baby was something they didn’t need. And they wanted everyone to know they wouldn’t put them through that.

“Guys. Breakfast is ready.” Allison called for them as Scott kissed her cheek. “I hope everyone is up for squirrel.” She chirped.

“It’s not like bacon and eggs, but this will do.” Malia snarked.

“More like strawberry crepes.” Stiles claimed.

“Waffles and sausage.” Scott added.

“But not just any waffles. Banana’s Foster.” Lydia remembered the sweet taste.

“I could care less about breakfast.” Theo said. “Just give me a protein shake.” They rolled their eyes, laughing.

“A double cheeseburger…..” Allison felt it on her taste buds. They each grabbed a plate sitting down as Scott and Allison stayed at the counter.

“We’ll talk to them about it.” Scott assured.

“How can we talk to them about it if we can barely talk about it? Is this real between us?”

“Of course.” She shrugged.

“I didn’t even think about how this could affect Lyds. Just hearing us. I mean. She’s finally in a good place. Ready to move on.” She heard their footsteps.

“Lydia will understand because she knows how much we care about each……”They got quiet as the others looked at them. Giving them a mischievous snicker. All Scott and Allison could do was blush, joining them.

They all ate in silence. Not knowing how to talk about this. Technically, it wasn’t their business only Allison and Scott’s. Scott chewed silently. If he was going to be the leader, then he had to address every situation.

“Ummm…”He cleared his throat.

“Can we just skip your prologue and get straight to the conversation.” Leave it to Malia to be brutally honest. They all thanked her.

“Allison and I are going to be responsible about this. As much as we can.” He informed as the others nodding.

“I stay tracking my period so we wanted you guys to not think that……”

“We wouldn’t expect anything less of you two. All of us for that matter” Theo said. There was still this tension in the air. Love. Affection. They were great feelings but they couldn’t save them. “But accidents happen.”

“We know.”

“No hospitals. No prenatal vitamins.” Lydia shook her head.

“Not all the necessary tools needed to deliver a baby.” Stiles reinforced.

“this place isn’t secure enough. Safe enough. I mean no place is. But we are just living on a whim and a prayer here.” Theo said.

“I mean. And with you guys taking your relationship to the next level. What does it mean?” Malia asked them. “I’m sorry. Too blunt again.” Allison read her mind. It had to be asked.

“It means.” Scott took a deep a breath. “We want you guys to stay with us. I want you to stay with me Allison.”

Stiles grabbed Lydia’s soft hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along her lifeline. Asking with his eyes. “Please?” He begged.

“We…we shouldn’t have assumed that we didn’t have to ask.” Theo didn’t know how Malia was going to react to this. She grabbed his hand giving the assurance he needed.

“But we really want you guys to stay. If you want to. We promise if you say no we won’t stand in front of the doors this time.” It hurt Stiles to even think of that possibility.

The girls didn’t say anything, only stood, pulling them up by their hands.

Malia was taken by surprise as his strong arms embraced her. She knew he wasn’t good was words. But his sweet peck on her lips was good enough. Having her close to him like this. Embracing him was something he didn’t know he needed.

Lydia looked in Stiles’ eyes. She couldn’t choose the right words to say. But Stiles didn’t need words. He had given her the soft smile on her face. “Stiles. I…..”

“You being here is good enough for me.” He folded his lips. Their eyes held eachother’s. Lydia’s bottom lip began to quiver. So was Stiles’. He wanted to kiss her cheek. To rid the little fear in her eyes. But before he could she walked away quickly.

Scott kissed her once more, still feeling the need to say something to her. But Allison being herself silenced him with her lips. Just knowing that he wanted her with him and that the six of them had become some type of family was enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
